


Secrets [EXPANDED EDITION]

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Borg - Freeform, Concealed Pregnancy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Recovery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: This is an expanded version of Secrets to go along with the expanded version of Almost Human.How long can Beverly and Jean-Luc keep their secret?





	Secrets [EXPANDED EDITION]

**Author's Note:**

> nother extended version since Almost Human got one. Inspired by Gates McFadden herself, who was recently on the Mission Log Podcast where she made a comment that inspired this fic....Takes place in Season 4. This version will follow on from Almost Human [EXTENDED].

Jean-Luc rematerialised on the transporter pad and grinned when he saw Wesley waiting for him.  “Sir, I wanted to talk to you....about my dad.”  Jean-Lu was slightly surprised, but he had known Beverly had found a holochip for Wesley from Jack, so he was expecting it.  Just not the minute he returned from La Barre. 

“Let me catch back up on what I missed while I was away, and then we can meet.  Give me an hour?”  Wesley nodded.  “Come to my quarters in an hour.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Jean-Luc shook his head as Wesley walked away and tapped his badge.

“Picard to Doctor Crusher.” 

_“Ah, Welcome home.”_

“Thank you.  I was surprised not to see you, but I did see your son...”

 _“Oh? I’m in my office right now, Sir. Can I do anything for you?”_ Both were careful with what they said over the comm. System as they were always monitored.  “Nothing that requires you to leave Sickbay.  I’ll come to you. Picard out.”

When Beverly saw Jean-Luc stride into Sickbay, she activated her comm badge. “Crusher to Ogawa.”

_“Yes, Doctor?”_

“Alyssa, I’m going to be in a private meeting with the Captain and I don’t want to be disturbed.”

 _“Understood, Sir. Ogawa out.”_ Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly as he walked into her office and heard the conversation.  “Private meeting, eh?”  Beverly held up a finger.  “Computer:  Put office in private consultation mode.”  The door behind Jean-Luc sealed shut and the windows all became opaque.  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “Must be good to be the CMO...”  Beverly laughed as she came around the side of her desk and into Jean-Luc’s arms .

“Geordi did it for me.  It’s useful if I require privacy to talk to a patient...or for this...”  Beverly pulled his lips towards her and kissed him gently.  “Hi, I missed you.  _We_ missed you.”  He chuckled against her lips.  “I can see.  I missed you too.  Is everything alright with....”

“You can say the word baby.  It’s not a jinx.” 

“I know.  Have you told Wesley yet?”  Beverly shook her head. “Not yet. I thought we could tell him together.” 

“Well, you’re in luck.  I told Wes to meet me in my quarters in an hour...he wanted to talk to me about Jack.”  Beverly frowned. “I think he just wants more of your stories – I do recall you telling him you would tell him some of the other stories when he was older...”

“Oh, Beverly, I’m not entirely sure they would be appropriate...especially now.”

“Jean-Luc.  I know you, Walker, and Jack liked to go out to bars and meet women.  I know it stopped once Jack started dating me.  It’s OK to tell Wes.” 

“Won’t it be a little awkward? Me telling him his dad and I used to gallivant around the quadrant and then tell him his mother and I are having a baby?”  Beverly laughed. “Well, when you put it that way...yes.  But if Wesley wants to know about Jack, I think it’s fair for you to tell him. Should I come to your quarters?”

“Hmm....give me a half hour with Wesley and then come.”  Jean-Luc gave her one last kiss. “I’m sorry love, but I really should check in with the bridge.”  Beverly frowned. “Hmm. I suppose I actually _should_ examine your head first.  I see you removed the dermol patches.”

“They started to fall off in the shower a few days ago.  I assumed since there were no marks I didn’t need to call you.”  Beverly pursed her lips and ran her hand over his head. “Hmm...I suppose I can forgive you.  It certainly looks healed to me.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Great! Now you can discharge me back to full duty!”  Beverly rolled her eyes. “Fine.  Computer:  reinstate Captain Jean-Luc Picard to full duty status.” 

“Thank you, Doctor.  See you in a bit.”  Jean-Luc strode out of her office with a spring in his step and Alyssa couldn’t help but notice as she walked into Beverly’s office.  “The Captain seems pleased.”

“Hmm? Oh, I restored him to full duty. No doubt he can’t wait to get back on the bridge.” 

###

“Sir, did my father record any more messages for me?”  Jean-Luc smiled as he passed Wesley a cup of coffee and sat down with his own cup of tea. “He might have . I know he almost always had that silly recorder on him whenever we were off duty.” 

“Do you...do you still have it?”

“Wes, I sent most of your father’s things to your mother.”  Wesley frowned.  “But you know...I do have a box in my closet with some of the things I managed to rescue when the Ferengi returned the Stargazer.  Do you want to have a look through it?”  Wesley’s eyes lit up. “Could I, Sir?”  Jean-Luc patted Wesley’s shoulder and chuckled. “I’ll get it out for you...and Wes, when we’re off duty, you don’t have to call me Sir or Captain.   You are allowed to call me Jean-Luc.  After all, I am dating your mother.” Wesley grinned.

“Sir...Jean-Luc, do you think you’ll marry Mom?”

“Would you want me to?” 

“Oh, yes Sir! I mean..Jean-Luc. “ Jean-Luc chuckled. “Good to know, Wes.”

When Beverly arrived, Jean-Lu and Wesley were sitting on the floor, with the coffee table pushed to one side and a large trunk open between them.  “What are you two doing?”

“Ah, I told Wes he could look through my old things from the Stargazer.  I wasn’t sure if I had anything of Jack’s mixed in with my things.”

“I see,” Beverly surveyed the mess on the floor. “So....dinner?”  Jean-Luc sprung to his feet. “I’m sorry, my love.” Jean-Luc gave her a gentle kiss. “I’ll get dinner right away. Wes, are you joining us?” 

“Uh, sure.” 

Over dinner, Beverly decided it was time to tell Wesley about her pregnancy.  To her delight and Jean-Luc’s surprise, Wesley offered his congratulations and told them it was about time they gave him a sibling.  Beverly choked on her drink though when Wesley asked Jean-Luc if he was going to marry her now.

“Uh, excuse me? Don’t I have a say in this?”  Jean-Luc reached over and grasped her hand. “Of course you do, my love.  You have to admit...it _would_ make sense.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”  Jean-Luc’s face fell. “I see.”  He withdrew his hand from hers.  “Oh, no, you misunderstand, Jean-Luc.  But I think it’s something we should discuss _without_ my son present.” Wesley rose from the table. “Uh...I’ll just...go...thanks for letting me look through your stuff, Captain.”

“Anytime, Wes.  We can finish going through it tomorrow.”

When the door slid shut behind Wesley, Beverly rounded on Jean-Luc. “So, this is how you ask me to marry you?  ‘ _it would make sense_ ’?!”

“Er...no....but Wesley has a point...”

“I see. Tell me, Jean-Luc. Do you love me?” 

“You know that I do, Beverly.”  Beverly shook her head.

“I need you to tell me that you do.  Once you can admit it, then I will consider marrying you.”  Beverly gave him a soft kiss. “I think I’ll return to my quarters for a bit.”

“Will you be back later?”  Jean-Luc asked hopefully.

“Hmm. I suppose.  Just let me change first.”

###

“Wesley, have you seen your mother at all?”

“Not since this morning, Sir.  She was excited for Doctor Quaice to arrive.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I know.  She walked him to his quarters and he hasn’t seen her since and I can’t reach her on her badge.  She must have forgotten to put it on.” 

“I’m sure she had it on when she saw me in Engineering.” Wesley’s eyes went wide. “Sir, what if I trapped Mom in my warp bubble?”

“Is that...possible?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wesley, go to Engineering immediately. Please...get her back.” 

“I’ll do my best, Captain.”

Jean-Luc nervously watched as Wesley and the being who calls himself the Traveller began to phase in and out of existence . _Come on, Beverly. We need you back with us._ I _need you back._ Jean-Luc ran his hand over his bald head, a nervous gesture he had picked up over the years and watched as Wesley and the Traveller continued to flicker and a vortex started swirling on the other side of Engineering.  Jean-Luc cautiously approached the vortex and watched as Beverly came tumbling through the vortex and landed on the ground with a thud. 

Jean-Luc immediately was by her side and as he helped her up he embraced her.  “Beverly,” he breathed out.  He kissed the top of her head. “I thought I...we...had lost you.” 

“Jean-Luc, for a few minutes there I thought it was _me_ who had lost all of you,”  Beverly was still being held loosely in Jean-Luc’s embrace when she looked over and saw the Traveller.  “You saved me?”  The traveller shook his head and indicated Wesley who had collapsed on top of the console.  “Wesley!”  Beverly detangled herself from Jean-Luc’s arms reluctantly and moved to embrace her son.

“Mom! I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did...are you...are you ok?”  Beverly held Wesley close to her and nodded.  “I’m fine, Wes.  Honest.”  Behind them,  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Still, Beverly I think you should have Doctor Selar examine you.  Just to be safe.” 

“You’re probably right. I’ll be in Sickbay.  Dinner tonight?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”   Jean-Luc watched Beverly as she walked away from him, not really wanting to let her out of his sight, but knowing he had to let her go to Sickbay on her own. He turned to the Traveller. “Thank you for helping us.  I don’t know how we can repay you.” 

“No need, Captain.  It really was all Wesley here.  I’ll be going now....” the Traveller faded out of existence. 

“Ensign, I do believe you have a bridge shift starting soon.”

“Yes, Sir.”  Wesley followed the Captain into the turbolift and began to speak. “Sir....I’m really sorry. I didn’t know my experiment would take Mom away from – “ Jean-Luc held up his hand. “I know, Wesley.  Don’t worry, I’m sure your mother is _fine_.”  Wesley nodded as the turbolift doors opened and he went to relieve Ensign Phillips. 

“Number One, I’ll be in my Ready Room.”  Will nodded and Jean-Luc retreated into his office.  He wandered over to the replicator.  “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.”  With a whirl, his cup soon appeared and he settled himself in behind his desk.  Only then, did he allow himself a moment as he rested his head in his hands and mumbled, “oh, Beverly. I don’t know what I would have done if you...I suppose it’s time I tell you...well, you already know...”  Jean-Luc continued to babble to himself until he heard a beep emitting from his console, alerting him to an intra-ship memo. 

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Commander, CMO_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Everything checks out fine.  Please stop worrying._

_See you for dinner tonight with Wesley and Doctor Quaice.  My quarters. 1900._

_B x_

Jean-Luc heaved a sigh of relief and stood up and exited onto the Bridge. He strode over to Wesley and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder and leaned down close to his ear. “Your mother just messaged me . Everything is fine.”  Wesley looked up at the Captain.

“Everything, Sir?”

“ _Everything.”_  Wesley smiled and Jean-Luc gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “Dinner in your mother’s quarters at 1900. I expect we will see you then?”

“Yes, Sir.”  Jean-Luc nodded. Louder, he said. “Ensign, set course for Kenda Two. Let’s get Doctor Quaice home.  Warp three.”

“Kendra Two. Warp three.”

“Engage.”

###

A few days later,  Beverly was in Will’s quarters for their weekly poker game and was trying to avoid Deanna’s scrutiny.  Beverly twirled the stem of her wine glass in her hands nervously as Deanna kept glancing over at her. 

“You never did tell us what happened in Wesley’s warp bubble.” 

“There’s not much to tell. Everyone started to disappear on me. First it was Dalen, and then the rest of the crew until it was just Jean-Lu...the Captain and I alone on the Bridge.”  Will raised his eyebrows at his friend. “Just you and the Captain, eh?”  Beverly glared at her friend.

“Shut up and deal the cards.”  Beverly twirled her wine glass again.  “Jean-Luc disappeared and everything slowly started shrinking...and that’s when I realised I was somehow trapped inside Wesley’s warp bubble experiment.”  The chime outside Will’s door rang and he shouted out “Enter!” assuming it was going to be Geordi or Worf. 

To everyone’s surprise it was the Captain. “Captain. Is everything alright? Would you like to join us?” 

Jean-Luc held out his hands “No, Number One.  I only came to speak with Beverly quickly, if you don’t mind...”  Beverly got up, glass in hand, and followed Jean-Luc out into the corridor.  Will exchanged a look with Deanna.  “I wonder what that’s about?” 

“I guess if Beverly wants to tell us later, she will.” 

Out in the corridor, Jean-Luc had his hand resting on Beverly’s shoulder as they talked.  He glanced down at her glass. “Wine? Is that...is that ok?” 

“It’s synthehol....I hope.”  She held out her glass to Jean-Luc, who gave it a sniff. “May I?”  she nodded and he took a sip. “Yep. Definitely synthehol.” 

“Mm. Is that why you came?  To make sure I was drinking sythehol?”

“Of course not,”  Jean-Luc looked down both sides of the corridor and when it was clear, he drew Beverly into his arms and gave her a kiss. “I came to do that.”  Beverly grinned. “Come to my quarters after?”

“It might be late...”  Beverly reached out and traced Jean-Luc’s jawline and he closed his eyes and leaned in to her touch, kissing her hand as it passed his lips. 

“I’ll leave a light on for you.”  Jean-Luc moved a hand from her waist to her hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Until later, my love.”

“Mm.  Later.”  Beverly re-entered Will’s quarters and glided back over to the poker table.  Deanna couldn’t help but notice the serene feeling Beverly was emitting,  and wondered what the Captain had wanted.  She hadn’t felt a sense of urgency off him, so it must not have been an emergency.  She decided to probe Beverly to see if she could get a better sense of her feelings.

“What did the Captain want?”

“Oh, nothing of much consequence.  Just wanted to remind me of an engagement we have together later.” Deanna raised her eyebrows. “A date?  With the captain?”  Beverly merely shrugged.

“Hmm, something like that...”  Deanna stared at her friend incredulously as she tried and failed to read her friend’s feelings. 

###

Worf could smell her coming from a mile away and knew he would have to be the one to speak up.  He cleared his throat as Beverly entered the transporter room.  “Sir, I do not think Doctor Crusher should accompany us.”  Beverly shot a glare at the Klingon.  He merely stared back at her knowingly.

“Worf, I’ll be fine. I can take care of myself.” 

“It could be unsafe. There might be rape gangs....you remember what Tasha told us.” 

“Worf, we need Doctor Crusher with us.  I’m sure you can protect her.” 

“But, Sir -“  Beverly’s foot came down on his, hard.  He winced and shot his own glare at Beverly.  “Fine.  But I am staying with you.”  Beverly could only roll her eyes.  She hadn’t told anyone, but obviously his sense of smell had alerted him.  She only hoped Worf would be able to keep her secret for a little while longer. 

Down on the planet, Beverly tugged Worf into a dark corner. “Worf, I know you know.  Do me a favour and don’t tell anyone.”

“But, Doctor...”

“Look, Jean-Luc knows, and right now he’s the only one other than Wesley and now you.  We’d like to keep it that way.”

“Understood, Doctor.  I will protect you and the Captain’s baby with my life.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.  “I never said the child was the Captain’s.”

“My mistake.”

###

Deanna placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I know you’re worried about Wesley and the Captain.  We all are, but you aren’t going to help them if you keep pacing around the Bridge like this.  Why don’t you go back to your quarters for a while?  I’m sure Will will inform you as soon as we have more information.”  Beverly smiled gratefully at her friend.  She knew Deanna meant well, but she also didn’t understand.  No one, except for perhaps Worf who kept sending her glances, understood. 

“I’m fine. Honest.” Deanna eyed her friend and tried to get a reading on her feelings and failed, again. “You’re not fine.  Come on. At least go sit in the Captain’s Ready Room.”

“Fine.”  Beverly retreated into Jean-Luc’s ready room and after getting herself a cup of tea she stood in the middle of the room and glanced around.  She walked over to where Livingston, Jean-Luc’s pet lionfish, was swimming around his aquarium and watched the fish glide through the water with ease.  She once asked Jean-Luc why he had a fish, and he explained that watching the fish had a calming effect on him.  Sadly, it wasn’t working on her.  She placed a hand on her stomach, which Deanna noticed was protruding slightly. Had her friend started binging with Wesley and the Captain missing?  “Are you feeling alright?”

“Hm, just a little stomach ache. No doubt from worrying.  I can get a hypospray from Sickbay.”  Deanna raised her eyebrows at her friend. It wasn’t like Beverly to have this kind of reaction to missing crewmen, but the missing crew had never been her son before.  She took Beverly’s cup from her hand to place it on the low table by the sofa and the smell of ginger wafted up to her nose.

“Ginger?”

“To settle my stomach a bit.  Would you like some?”  Deanna nodded.  Beverly soon handed her her own cup and perched on the sofa next to Deanna. 

“Beverly, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Deanna, my  son is missing.  My...the Captain is missing.  What do you _think_ is wrong?”

“Honestly, Beverly, you seem to be having an extreme reaction.  This isn’t like you at all.” 

“ _My son is missing_.  Look, I will perform my duties to the best of my ability and if you and Will think I’m not able to perform them, have him relieve me of duty.  But please don’t tell me how to feel right now.”  Beverly took a sip of her soothing tea and glared at her friend over the rim.

“And the Captain?”

“What about Jean-Luc?” 

“I know you have feelings for him.”  Beverly let out a fake sounding laugh.

“Feelings? Deanna, the man is my best friend and the closest thing Wesley has to a father. I’m just relieved Wesley is with him. I know Jean-Luc will look after him.” 

“ _Just_ your best friend?” 

“Deanna,”  Beverly warned.  She was saved from further discussion when her comm badge chimed. “ _Doctor Crusher to the Bridge.”_ Beverly quickly finished her tea and headed back onto the Bridge where Will was waiting for her.

“We think we found them.  I assume you want to....” she nodded. “Good. Assemble a medical team.  We don’t know what state they might be in, but we’ve found the wreckage.”  A tear sprung to Beverly’s eye.

“Wr...wreckage?”  Will reached out and patted her arm. 

“I’m sorry, Beverly.  Their shuttle crash landed.  But I’m sure they’re fine.  It’s Wes and the Captain.”  She nodded. 

“I’ll meet you in Transporter Room two in ten minutes.”  Will shook his head. “Not me. You’re in charge of this mission.”  Beverly swallowed. “Me?” 

“Yep.  Take Worf with you. Keep in contact.” 

###

“Ensign...”  Jean-Luc croaked out.

“Captain?”

“Wes....you’re more than just....an Ensign....you’re....like a son....to me....”  Wesley smiled. 

“I consider you my father, too.”  Jean-Luc reached out a hand to grasp Wesley’s. 

“Wesley....I love...your mother....so much....take....care....of her....and....”  Jean-Luc’s hand went limp in Wesley’s grip as he fainted.  Tears sprung to Wesley’s eyes and he squeezed Jean-Luc’s hand. 

“Please don’t die.  Mom can’t go through this again...”  Wesley must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew, he could hear his mother’s voice with the rescue team. 

“Mom!  We’re in here!”  Beverly rounded the corner and gasped at the state of Jean-Luc. 

“Wes?”

“I think...I think he’s alive.”  Beverly scanned him with her tricorder. “Barely.  Let’s get him loaded onto a stretcher,” she glanced down at her son. “You did good, Wes.” 

Jean-Luc woke up in Sickbay and turned his head into a sea of ginger tresses and smiled when he inhaled the scent of Beverly’s shampoo.  “Beverly?” 

Beverly opened her eyes and sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. “Jean-Luc! You’re awake.” 

“How long?”  Beverly consulted the computer monitoring him before answering. “thirty-six hours.” 

“And you?”  Beverly clasped his hand in hers. “Haven’t left your side for an instant.” 

“You should be sleeping...you need rest...” 

“I was.  I was sleeping here.” 

“A chair’s hardly going to be comfortable.  You should be in a bed.”  Beverly shot a glare at Jean-Luc.  “Well, if someone will insist on rescuing my son from falling rocks...” 

“Did you really expect me to do any less?”

“No.  And thank you.  But did you have to get injured?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “I knew a good doctor to fix me up.” 

“Hmm.  Move over.” 

“What?”

“Budge over. Since you don’t want me to sleep in the chair, the only solution is to sleep on the bed with you.”

“ _Beverly._ I meant you should sleep in a bed _in your quarters._ Or mine.  It doesn’t matter. But a _real_ bed, not a biobed.”

“Hmm. I’m the doctor here.  I say no, and I say budge over.”   Jean-Luc sighed but shifted and gave Beverly enough room to settle down next to him.  Beverly rested her head on his shoulder and his he wrapped his arm around her so he could rest his hand on her stomach. He gave the little bump a caress and kissed the top of Beverly’s head  before they both soon fell asleep.

In the morning, Beverly discharged Jean-Luc from sickbay with the understanding he would perform light duties for the remainder of the week. Naturally, Beverly knew he wouldn’t actually adhere to her wishes, but she had to try.  Beverly saw Deanna was waiting for her in her office.  She sighed and fluffed out her hair before walking into her office. “Deanna, what can I do for you?” Deanna eyed her friend and decided to be blunt.

“Beverly, are you pregnant?” Beverly scoffed at her friend.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you pregnant?  I’ve been trying to get a sense of your feelings for the past several weeks and it’s been impossible. Paired with your weight gain, I can only assume....”  Deanna trailed off. 

Beverly huffed. “Yes. I am.  About sixteen weeks.  Are you satisfied knowing?” 

“Beverly, who’s the father?”  Beverly shook her head at her friend. “I’m sorry, that’s private.” Deanna cocked her head to one side and did some math, and then gasped.  _“Beverly!_ ”

“What?”

“Sixteen weeks?  Sixteen weeks?  You got pregnant just after the _Borg incursion_?!  How could you? While the Captain was fighting for his life you were...and when?  You barely left the Captain’s side while he was recovering! Unless....” Deanna trailed off as realisation dawned on her.  “It’s his, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?”

“The Captain.  He’s the father.”

_“Deanna!”_

“What?”

“Shhh!!”  Deanna grinned at her friend. “So, it’s true, then?”  Beverly sighed and ordered her office to go into consultation mode and sat down on the sofa in the corner.  She slowly nodded.  “But this isn’t for public knowledge!  You’re the only one who knows....well, and Worf knows I’m pregnant.”

“Worf?”

“I smelled different.” Deanna raised her eyebrows. 

“So when did you and the Captain....”

“When he was recovering.  He didn’t feel human anymore....”

“Yes, I know. He told me during his sessions with me, but I wasn’t about to sleep with him just to prove he was human!” 

“ _Deanna!”_   Beverly and Deanna both dissolved into laughter.  “So, what happened? The Captain didn’t feel human and...”

“I kissed him.  And then I asked him how he felt.  He reached for me and kissed me back and...” she gestured to her stomach.  “I think you know what happened. Maybe not that night, but one of the nights shortly after.” 

“Oh, come on. I need details.”  Beverly cocked her head at her friend.

“Would you _really_ want to know details about your superior officer’s sex life?”  Deanna wrinkled her nose. “Well, when you put it that way...no.  Does he know?”

“That I’m pregnant?  Hard to hide it, Deanna.  Of course he knows.  I told him right away.”

“And?”

“And what? We’re happy.  Wes knows. We told him right away.  He’s excited to be a big brother.”

“Are you and the Captain together?”

“Well, I’m not going to raise the baby alone, if that’s what you’re asking.  But we haven’t decided what we’re doing yet. He’s mentioned getting married, but...he can’t admit he loves me. I won’t marry him until he does.”

“I’d say you’re running out of time, Beverly.  People are going to notice you’re pregnant and they’ll want to know who the father is.”  Beverly rubbed at her stomach.  “I suppose you’re right.  But for now...it’s our secret, alright?”  Deanna sighed at her friend. “Fine. I’ll keep your secret.  I won’t even tell Will.” 

“Thanks, Deanna.”

###

Beverly and Will were dancing together at Miles and Keiko’s wedding and Will couldn’t help but notice his friend most definitely appeared to be pregnant.  Beverly had begged off the weekly poker game for the past three months and she had barely been on the Bridge. He dropped his lips close to her ear and whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Tell you what?”

“That you’re pregnant.”  Beverly gave a blank stare.  “Oh come on, Beverly, it’s obvious. How far along are you?” 

“Almost six months,” Beverly whispered back.  Will Riker’s eyes went wide.  “Six months?!  _Beverly!_ ”

“Shhhh!”  Will twirled her around until he heard a strong baritone behind him. “May I cut in, Number One?”  Will raised his eyebrows at Beverly and she nodded.  “Of course, Sir.” Will leaned down and gave Beverly a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for the dance, Beverly.  Our chat here isn’t over...” 

“Kissing Commander Riker?  Beverly, is there something you want to tell me?”  Beverly grinned. 

“No, but Will knows I’m pregnant.”

“Beverly, it’s not like it’s really possible for you to continue to hide it, is there?”

“Well, no.  But I was enjoying it being our little secret.” 

“Hmm.” Beverly decided to change the subject.

“The wedding was beautiful.  You did a wonderful job, Jean-Luc.” 

“Weddings are such a joyous occasion. Weddings and babies....Beverly....have you....?”

“No.  I told you.  I don’t _want_ to get married.” 

“But _Beverly...._ ”

“No.  The baby will have your name, but I don’t want to marry you just because I’m having your baby.”  She gave him a pointed look.  She knew he loved her, but he still didn’t have the courage to tell her. And she was _not_ going to marry him unless he could tell her he loved her. Ridiculous really, when you consider she was now six months pregnant with his child. 

“I...ah...we’ll talk later.”  Beverly smirked. 

###

Jean-Luc went to bed with a smile on his face. Beverly had refused his offer to spend the night with him that night, but had agreed to come back in the morning for breakfast as usual.  Jean-Luc was a little sad she had chosen to return to her own quarters for sleep, but he understood.  She would be moving into his quarters within the next few weeks so that they both would be available to take care of the baby and she probably wanted to spend some time in her own quarters. She would’t be getting rid of her quarters. They had decided she would keep hers for now, but Jean-Luc hoped he would be able to convince her to give up her quarters completely and move in with him...and marry him .

He understood Beverly was waiting for him to tell her he loved her.  And he did love her.  Trouble was, every time he opened his mouth to tell her, he suddenly saw Jack Crusher.  And Jean-Luc had vowed a long time ago that he wasn’t going to tell Beverly how much he loved her because of Jack.  Even though Jack had now been dead for almost fifteen years, he still loomed above Jean-Luc like a giant beacon against declaring his love for Beverly.  Jean-Luc sighed, put his book to one side, and turned out the light.  He had a big day in the morning with the archaeological council.

Jean-Luc woke up when he felt someone get into bed next to him. “Mm, change your mind, did you?”  The person in the bed didn’t reply, but kissed him.  Her lips felt different, but Jean-Luc moved his arms to encircle his lover.  His eyes flew open as he encountered a smooth, flat stomach instead of the beautifully round eight-month pregnant belly of Beverly.  “What? Who?  GET OUT!”

“Well, that’s hardly a nice way to treat your lover.”  Jean-Luc recognized that voice. “Lights, twenty percent.”  In the dim lighting, his suspicions were confirmed. “Vash?  What are you doing here...on my ship....in _my bed_!” 

“Surprise?”

“Quite. Now, please leave.”  Jean-Luc pushed her away and rolled over in bed facing away from her. 

“Aww, come on Jean-Luc.  I know I should have contacted you first, but....”

“No.  Please leave.”  Vash grumbled, but got out of the bed. “Fine.  Maybe you’ll feel like talking in the morning.” Jean-Luc’s response was only a growl. 

When Jean-Luc woke up in the morning, to his dismay, Vash was sitting at his table. With breakfast.  Jean-Luc sighed and locked the door to his bathroom while he showered and got dressed.  How was he going to explain this to Beverly when she arrived for their planned breakfast? 

Jean-Luc and Vash were drinking tea and Jean-Luc had just taken a bite of a buttered croisant when the door slid open and he stood up immediately.  “Beverly!”

“Good morning, Jean-Luc,”  Beverly looked behind his shoulder and frowned when she saw Vash sitting at the table. “I see you have company. I can come back later...” 

“Err..No.  Come in.”  Beverly breezed past him as well as an eight-month pregnant woman could and took his seat at the table.  “Hi, I’m Beverly. And...you are?”

“Vash.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc and picked up his cup inhaling the heavy bergamot scent.

“Beverly, that has caffeine in it....”  Beverly held up her hand as she took a sip. “I can have one sip. I should know, I _am_ the doctor here.”

“Ah, right.  Would you like me to get you a cup of your tea?”

“Yes, please.” Jean-Luc returned to the table carrying a cup of Earl Grey Roobis tea.  It wasn’t quite the same, but it still had the same flavour and it was caffeine free.  Vash watched their interaction with interest.  “So, Vash, how do you know the Captain?”

“Vash is here as part of the archaeological society.”  Beverly took a bite out of Jean-Luc’s croissant and added some jam before taking another bite.  Vash noticed and spoke up.

“We met on Risa.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “On _Risa?_ I see.  Jean-Luc, was that when you went on vacation a few years ago and had that trouble with the Ferengi?  You didn’t tell me you had met a woman, too.” Vash frowned.

“He didn’t mention me?”  Beverly shook her head and sweetly said, “No, sorry.” 

“Oh.” Vash gestured towards Beverly’s stomach. “How far along are you?”

“Eight months. Though with my age, I might go into labour anytime!”  Vash saw a look of panic cross Jean-Luc’s eyes and Beverly reached out to pat his hand. “Jean-Luc, you should see your face.  I’m only kidding. Well, maybe.  I’m not entirely sure.” 

Vash looked back and forth between Beverly and Jean-Luc. “You?  And....you? Are together?  And...having a baby?”  Beverly nodded. “Then what the hell am I doing here?”  Vash stood up. 

“I’ll...ah...see you at the conference later, Jean-Luc.”  With a swish of her skirt, Vash stalked out of Jean-Luc’s quarters and when the door slid shut behind her, Beverly burst into giggles. 

“Beverly, that wasn’t very nice.”

“Oh, and you don’t think it was nice for me to walk in to my h...the father of my child’s quarters to find another woman eating breakfast with him?” Jean-Luc smirked.

“You started to call me your husband.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did. You said, and I quote ‘my huh...the father’.”  He smugly grinned.  “You want me to be your husband.”

“No, I don’t.” Jean-Luc caught her hand and kissed it gently. “You want to be my wife.”  Beverly shook her head. 

“You do, Bev. Why are you denying it?”

“Because you don’t love me.”  Jean-Luc lightly traced a circle on her hand. “You know that’s not true.”

“Then say it.  Tell me you love me.”

“I....I can’t.” Beverly snatched her hand away from him.  “Why not?”

“Jack.”

“Jack? He’s been dead for fifteen years.”

“I know, but I...promised myself a long time ago I would never tell you how I felt....I feel like I would be betraying Jack if I did.” 

“Do you want me to marry you?”

“You know I do, Beverly.  In fact, I have a ring for you...” Jean-Luc stood up and went back into his bedroom and emerged a few minutes later, clutching a velvet box. He held it out to Beverly and she opened the box. It was a beautiful ring.  She slid it onto her finger and admired it.  “Looks pretty nice on my finger.” 

“So, you’ll wear it?”

“Yes.”

“And marry me?”

“No.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “But...the ring?” 

“Not until you tell me you love me.”  Beverly stood up.  “Right. I have some work to do.” She leaned over and kissed Jean-Luc on the cheek. “See you at the conference later?”  She waltzed out of his quarters, his mother’s ring on her finger, but with a refusal to marry him.  He smiled to himself.  She loved him and would marry him. 

###

Beverly clutched at her stomach as another contraction rolled over her and she cried out in pain as she tapped her comm badge.  “Crusher....Crusher to Picard....Jean-Luc...it’s time....”

 _“I’m on my way, my love.  Picard out.”_   Beverly eased herself onto the biobed.  It had been almost twenty years since she had given birth, but she was sure not much had changed.  Jean-Luc rushed into sickbay.  “What can I do?”

“First, you can help me get into this gown.  Then, just hold my hand.  Alyssa is going to deliver the baby.”

“Nurse Ogawa? Not Doctor Selar?”

“Selar is on hand in case of an emergency, but Alyssa has assisted me with enough births to know what to do...”  Jean-Luc nodded as he lowered the zip on Beverly’s maternity uniform and helped her slide her arms out of it.  He dipped his head and kissed her chest.  Beverly shoved him away. “Oi you, none of that. It’s because of that that I’m in this predicament...”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Would you change it?”

“Well, no...but there will be no kissing.  Help me change.”

“Yes, dear.”  Jean-Luc slid Beverly’s feet out of her boots and slid her maternity leggings off her legs.  He gently tied the gown behind her neck for her and dropped a kiss on her neck. “You are beautiful.”

“I don’t feel beautiful. And I said no kissing!” 

###

It was several hours later.  Beverly had broken Jean-Luc’s hand, but he barely registered the pain as he looked on as a small bundle was placed in Beverly’s arms.   Jean-Luc gazed down at his son in the arms of Beverly and his breath hitched in his throat.  “Beverly?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc?”

“I love you.”  She smiled. “I love you, too.” 

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.”


End file.
